Differences in Opinion
by HelloTimeBomb
Summary: Greg's a casesolving machine, things are lookin up! But something weird is going on with Sara. She isn't acting like herself. Will be GregSara. Story has been abandoned.
1. OnE

He was beyond tired and wondering where the hell the coffee ran off to. Any cup would do, even if it tasted like gasoline. He really needed some perk, or they'd be things happening. Bad, awful things.

"A HAH!" he shouted suddenly, lifting up a small bag of coffee. "You thought you were crafty, didn't you? My torture amuses you, dosen't it? Well, I'm going to drink you. Then who'll be the one laughing?"

"Greg, who are you talking to?" said Grissom as he entered the break room and sat down. He sifted through a pile of papers till he found the crossword puzzle.

"The coffee. Its mission in life is to spite me," he said while mildly glaring at the bag.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, but decided to leave it at that. Questions would only cause more strange answers. There was a long silence as Greg made coffee, then a strange sound of pleasure as he took the first sip. Grissom cleared his throat:

"So how's your case going with Sara?"

"Oh, didn't she tell you? We got that baby solved not too long ago. We're geniuses," Greg said while grinning proudly. "Apparently, Lauren Steen was suspicious that her husband was cheating, so she hired a Private Investigator to check it out. The PI tells her that he is, in fact, cheating with Lauren's sister in his office late at night. Then she gets it into head that it would be a good idea to kill her husband. So, she waits in his office for him to get in and when somebody opens the door, she shoots, but it turns out it was the secretary coming in to drop off some files,"

"Hmm. So it was just a coincidence. But, she still had the intent to kill," said Grissom analyzing the info. "Good job Greg," Grissom said with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Gris," Greg said sincerely. He always loved getting compliments from Grissom. They were so rare and so meaningful. Greg felt that he still had to prove himself after the mess up on his proficiency. He felt absolutely horrible whenever he screwed up in front of Grissom. He did NOT want to have another incident like that. He remembered Grissom's face. Anger and disappointment was visible in his eyes… mostly anger. And it all happened in front of Hodges, no less. The smug kiss-ass had a field day spreading that little bit of information all over the lab.

"_Think happy thoughts. The case is solved. Everything's great." _he thought soothingly.

"So, are you ready for another? There's a double homicide that might interest you," said Grissom.

"Sure thing, boss," he took the file and with a wave he went off in search of Sara.

A/N: I promise the story will get better…and actually have a point. But, 'tis very late right now and I need sleep. 


	2. TwO

"Hey there, Sugar. We got ourselves a new case!" Greg said as he breezed into the break room. Sara was sitting at the table reading a magazine and getting increasingly impatient with nothing to do. It was a very slow night.

"Great, but if you call me 'Sugar' again I'll punch you in the stomach,"

"Whoa there, that was a little harsh! You usually just give me a look of distaste and move on," said Greg, a little taken aback.

Sara closed the magazine and stood up "Well, I gave you the verbalization of that look,"

"Good to know," said Greg, deciding for his own safety he should probably shut up and get to business. This didn't sound quite like playful banter; more like Sara getting pissed off. He opened up the file "It's a double homicide on Seneca Ridge Avenue. Two male DB's in their mid 20's. Kevin and Kenn Ayers,"

"Alright then, let's get the hell out of here,"

O0oO0oO0oO0o

"It's right over here," said Brass as the three of them ducked under the police tape and made their way towards the bodies. It was bloody mess and was rather obvious that the two men had bled out. The scene was behind a couple warehouses and it didn't look like anyone would be around to help them. As they got a closer inspection, they could see that the two had been stabbed in the stomach.

"What's with all these cameras?" asked Greg looking around. There had to be about 20 reporters and cameramen swarming around the scene, trying eagerly to get some good footage.

Brass gestured towards the two men "These two are the sons of Gordon Ayers, the governor of Florida. This is pretty high profile, Rookie. You're lucky to be working it,"

_High profile… Gris must've known; recognized the names. He knows I'm capable_ thought Greg excitedly, but still a little peeved that Brass had just called him 'Rookie'.

"Grissom put me on it for a reason. I can do this,"

"Hey, can we get to work already?" asked Sara getting out her camera. "A little less testosterone, a little more investigating,"

"Sorry," said Greg as he joined Sara.

The scene took about 2 hours to analyze. The whole time reporters kept trying to get some information, which was rather irritating, not to mention distracting. Greg tried not to let it bother him because he had to be on his best work. When they got back to the lab, Greg looked over a bit of the evidence and pulled a couple prints off a possible murder weapon. It didn't seem like this case would be too hard, after all.

At the end of shift Greg walked into the locker room and saw Sara sitting on a bench, looking a bit depressed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sara looked up a bit surprised to hear another voice "What? No… uh… nothing. I'm fine. Just a little bored. It seems like lately, I'm just not that interested in work," she said with a weak smile.

Sara not interested in work? That was practically impossible. Maybe she was in a rut, or something. Everyone gets into a rut once in a while, even Workaholic Sara. _Maybe I can help_ he thought…

"Well, why don't we do something fun? Go out for drinks, perhaps?" It came out of his mouth, but he hadn't thought it first. _Ugh! You freaking tool! She's going to think you're a sleaze ball for asking her out when she's vulnerable!_ He scolded him and almost had to hold himself back from banging his head on the locker multiple times until sense was knocked into him.

But Sara didn't roll her eyes, or slap him or storm out… Instead she got up and said

"Drinks? Hell, why not?"

**A/N: I'm very sorry to anyone who lives in Florida… I'm aware that your governor is not actually Gordon Ayers, and that his sons were not actually stabbed to death. And if you happen to be the sons of the governor of Florida, this is not a threat. I'm also sorry if you live in Vegas and happen to know that there most probably aren't warehouses on Seneca Ridge Avenue. Anyways, I have a plan for what's going to happen much later in the story… I personally think it's a stroke of genius! But of course, I'm the author. Anyways, I'll be on my way now.**


	3. ThReE

**A/N: Whoa, people are actually reviewing. Sweetness. Keep 'em coming. (And in reply to some of the comments, I'll try to submit quicker and make longer chapters. I shall indeed try. I was going to submit earlier, but somebody informed me that they needed the computer urgently… then they went on msn for hours. Damn them.) Let's see how this chapter goes, shall we? grin**

"I've so been looking forward to getting out. I haven't done anything in ages," said Sara as they sat down at the bar. They were at a nice place. It had cool glowing walls and tabletops and they played some awesome tunes. It was Greg's favorite place to just chill after work sometimes.

"Beer please," Sara called out to the bartender. Greg ordered the same. They sat there for a while not saying much and things were getting a bit awkward.

"So, you like Entwine?" asked Greg, breaking the silence. Sara stared at him blankly. "Entwine. The band that did this song" said Greg as he pointed in the direction where the music was coming from. "It's a cool band from Finland. Their stuff is great," said Greg, smiling a bit. Sara just shrugged and went back to staring at her beer. He looked at her questioningly for a few seconds.

"Hey… are you sure you're okay? You seem a little… depressed lately,"

She glanced over at him "It's just a bad day. Don't look too much into it," she said then finished off her beer.

"It's not just today. It's been like this for a few weeks,"

Sara chuckled, "And how do you know so much about me? Have you been stalking me?" she said as she smiled for the first time the entire night.

Greg laughed, "Yeah, I live in your attic,"

He was actually being serious, but since he had just gotten a laugh out of her he decided to run with it. It was obvious that she was trying to change the subject, he knew that, but he didn't want this to be uncomfortable for her. He just wanted her to have some fun and possibly get out of her rut.

So, for about half an hour they continued to talk. Not about anything in particular, (certainly not about work) just fun stuff. Music, TV, movies, hobbies… caterpillars, it was all good. Greg wasn't keeping track of time, but quite honestly, he didn't care what the time was. Sara seemed to be having a great time.

It was about an hour after that when he noticed that he was feeling a little buzzed. More importantly, he noticed that Sara was on her sixth beer and still knocking them back.

"Sara don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" asked Greg as he searched the room for a clock.

"No, I'm totally fine," she said. Greg noticed that her speech was a little slurred.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"No I'm not. I've only had three,"

"You've had double that. I think we should probably get out of here. It's getting really late and we have work tomorrow,"

"God, Greg. Don't be such a nerd; it's not that late,"

"Yes, it really is late. And you're drunk… I should get you home," he tried to stay calm. This wasn't the greatest situation to be in. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Sara. Let's go,"

"Screw off, I'll drive home myself," she said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder. _Crap. This is not good. Sara's going to be hung over tomorrow and it's going to be my fault… And how the hell am I going to get her home? She's being really difficult _he thought, getting worried and a bit irritated.

"Sara. You aren't driving. You're going to kill yourself. Let's GO," he said raising his voice a bit. This must've gotten through to her because she reluctantly got up and followed him out the door. Once they were in the car, Sara started getting really pissed off at him.

"What the hell is your problem? We were having a good time! When did you become my father? I can take care of myself, I don't need you do these things for me! I cannot believe you!" she was yelling at him pretty loud and it was very clear now that she was plastered.

"What the hell is _your _problem, Sara? Why would you get completely drunk off you ass? You have to work. This isn't like you,"

"It's your fault, you let me get drunk. Besides, I'm really not that wasted. And you don't know anything about me! How the hell would you know?"

"It isn't my fault your drunk. Like you said, I'm not your father. And how am I supposed to know anything about you when you never _tell_ me anything? I'm not a mind-reader, Sara,"

"Well, I don't want to talk to _you _about my life. Your just… your just Greg,"

That last comment cut through him. _I'm just Greg?_ he thought to himself as he tried to mask how hurt he was. Was that supposed to mean that she didn't trust him? Does everyone just think he's the crazy guy that can't be serious about anything? He remained silent for several minutes. Sara started to feel a little guilty for what she just said. She stared out the window and bit her lip.

"I didn't mean that," she said quietly.

"Sure you didn't," he said clearly not believing it.

"I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that. I'm sorry about this whole night… I'm such a mess… I don't know what I'm doing," a few tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "I have some issues that I need to work out. I'm just sorry I had to drag you into this,"

He pulled the car up to the sidewalk next to Sara apartment, "It's alright. And hey, the night wasn't all bad. We had some fun,"

She smiled sadly "Thanks for driving me home,"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She looked at him for a few seconds, then slowly leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thanks for everything,"

She got out of the car and made her way to the entrance as Greg watched her. He didn't quite believe what just happened… then again, she _had_ had a few 'refreshments'. Maybe it didn't mean anything. He pondered for the rest of the drive home and wondered what things would be like tomorrow.


	4. FoUr

**A/N: Yeah, so instead of updating this fic, which I should've been doing, I kinda… sorta… looked at and/or talked about Greggo all day. Heh hehh. –shifts eyes nervously-. Anyways, I'm updating now, so there's no need to throw flaming rolls of toilet paper at me. I believe this chapter to be the one that will outshine all the rest, which isn't very hard considering outshining those chapters is like… outshining a rusty paperclip. Now, come with me it you will, gentle viewers, on a new voyage of the mind:**

When Greg arrived at work the next morning, he didn't see Sara anywhere. He didn't really think much of it, though. She was probably somewhere else in the building pretending to be interested in work. So, he walked briskly over to Grissom's office. Grissom was sitting at his desk, looking over some files as he arrived. He knocked quietly on the doorframe to get his attention.

"Hey Gris, how's it hangin?"

Grissom nodded without looking up. Apparently, the case file he was looking over was more interesting than an exploding cross-dresser on crack. Or maybe that _was_ the case.

"Just came here to give you an update. I lifted some fingerprints off a possible murder weapon, but there's no match as of yet. Sara found some sort of substance on the two victims. I'm heading on over to Trace to ask Hodges for the results,"

Grissom looked up from his file "Good work," he was just about to leave when he stopped and asked,

"Hey Gris, did you know this case was high profile when you gave it to me and Sara?"

A small smile formed on Grissom lips, which was a good enough answer for Greg.

"Thanks Boss," he said then turned and made his way over to his next destination.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"Hey Hodges," said Greg in the most expressionless voice possible. "Results?"

"Oh I'm sorry Sanders. Were you not looking forward to coming here? I'm so sorry that you have to endure getting perfect and accurate results every time, you ungrateful scab," There was a pause as Hodges sat there smugly and waited for a comeback.

"Great, and the substance is?" he started to snap his fingers "Come on Hodgey-o. I don't got all day, here!"

Hodges gave him a look of pure hatred then said "It's cement dust,"

"Thank you!" he said smiling sweetly. "And did you happen to see Sara anywhere?"

"No, I didn't. And if I did do you really think I would tell you? I enjoy your suffering,"

"Alright, just thought I'd ask. You can go back to being pathetic now," with that, Greg left before Hodges could retort. _Okay, where is Sara… hmm… _he thought as he peered into various rooms, No luck. _I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm being avoided. _He thought glumly after a rather thorough search. He finally gave up and paged her. As he walked into the fingerprint lab he got a reply from Sara that simply read 'Busy'. _Yep, avoiding is happening._

"No luck with any of the databases?" he asked Jacqui unhappily.

"None whatsoever. Too bad,"

"Ugh! We don't have _any_ suspects yet," he was getting a bit frustrated. Not only was Sara shunning him, but now this case was going nowhere. _Okay, just analyze some evidence. You're bound to find something. Then you can go to the break room and drink some delicious, succulent coffee. Good…it'll be good. _

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"So then the farmer looks down and says…uh…what was it again…oh yeah, he says 'once I got lost'," said Greg finishing off his joke. He was feeling much better now. He had found something very helpful in the back pocket of one of the vic's pants. But he still hadn't seen Sara and he really wanted to talk to her.

Sophia gave him a polite smile.

"Okay, so I kind of stepped on the joke near the end there,'

'Which leaves me asking 'would it have been any funnier?' Of course, I already know the answer to that,"

"I know it's taking all the power of your being not to burst into a fit of laughter right this second,"

"It sure is, Skip," said Sophia sarcastically.

"What? What is 'Skip'? Is that what you're calling my now?"

"Yep, it's cute,"

"It's really patronizing and kind of… demeaning,"

"That would be the point, Skip," she said while scruffing up his hair.

"WOAH! Calling me stupid names is one thing, but messing with the hair is a whole different matter. This right here," he said gesturing towards his head "Is time. This is art. You just put your hands all over the exhibit. I could have security called on you,"

"You go ahead and do that, Skip. I'm getting back to work. There are some criminals that need catching,"

Greg sighed and walked out of the break room and proceeded to the evidence room. He happened to catch a glimpse of Sara in there and switched into super sneaky mode. He quickly walked in the door.

"Found you,"

Sara looked a bit nervous to see him, but smiled weakly and said,

"Oh, hey. How's it going?"

"Good, I just wanted to talk about what happened last night…"

"Listen, I don't really think-,"

"What do you remember?"

She sighed, and then reluctantly said, "I remember most of it. I remember being a total bitch in the car. I remember how pathetic I was and I remember apologizing, which I should probably do again. I feel like such a moron,"

"You don't have to feel stupid. You have stuff going on. I can understand that… do you remember anything else?"

Sara sat there for a few moments pondering, "No, not really. I was pretty smashed, it's a wonder how I actually remember any of that discussion in the car,"

"So, nothing else? Nothing at all?"

She shrugged and Greg couldn't help but feel a little crestfallen. _So the kiss meant nothing._

"Okay, well if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here, or if you ever want to do something that doesn't involve alcohol I'm pretty much always free,"

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sara. Soon after, Greg departed soon after and left Sara lost in thought.

The truth was, she _had_ remembered the kiss.


	5. FiVe

**A/N: Hey, it's me: the big fat jerk that doesn't update for like, 2 weeks. Blame school. Blame it hard. Anyways, so the few readers I have left are probably wondering _why the hell is this posted as an Angst/Romance story? I see very little of this angst you speak of._ And _why does she insist on writing these damn A/Ns in every story? _Well gentle viewers, the answer to your first question is that I'm pumping in a bit more angst into this very chapter, so don't you worry your pretty little heads. (And the answer to the second question is… I spend much time alone in the dark watching TV and have very little friends. My A/Ns entertain me.) Okay, let's grab a spine and get crackin'!**

He walked into his apartment, still feeling a bit down and closed the door behind him. The dark blue walls were adorned with various posters of his favorite bands and some surfing memorabilia here and there. Great mix. He walked over to where the remote was sitting and flipped on the TV for some background sounds. The news was on and they were talking about the case he was working on. It wasn't all that surprising, considering that amount of cameras buzzing around the scene like a bunch of hornets.

"The two victims, Kevin and Kenn Ayers, appear to have been stabbed in the stomach. Police won't reveal anymore information at this time," said a man with a really bad toupee that looked like a stray cat had walked up there and died on his head.

He changed the channel to some stupid cartoon. He had heard enough about work for the day. He walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Peering inside, it looked pretty bare except for a few condiments and some old celery. _Note to self: Get your ass to the grocery store_ he thought as he closed the fridge and looked through the cupboards. He found some old cereal and decided that was probably his best option.

He was just about to eat his dry cereal when the phone rang. He picked it up on the third ring and said cheerily, despite his mood:

"Greg here," There was a pause on the other line. "Anybody in there?" he asked, waiting for a reply. When he got one, he was a little surprised to hear the voice.

"Hey Greg… it's Sara,"

"Oh, hey. How's it going with you?"

"…Not too good. I was…" there was a brief pause as she sighed. It sounded as though she just wanted to hang up right then. Luckily, she continued, "I was wondering if I could drop by your place. I need some company right now,"

"Well yeah, sure. I'm here for ya… But, wouldn't it be easier for you if I went to your place?" he asked growing a little worried. This must've been pretty bad if she needed company right now.

"No. I have to get out of here. You sure it wouldn't be much trouble? Me barging in and demanding company?"

Greg chuckled a bit "It's fine,"

"Okay. See ya soon,"

"Yep. Bye"

He hung up the phone and tried to make sense of their short conversation. _Man, I hope she's doing okay. _He thought to himself. He looked around the apartment and decided he'd better try and clean up a bit. He picked up a few clothes and plates, then gave up and sat back down on the couch. He glanced over at the coffee table where his dry cereal sat. He picked it up and finished the contents, which kind of tasted like an old dishrag.

Just then there was a knock at the door. _Hell, that was fast_. He walked over to the door rather excitedly and swung it open. There stood the bitchy middle-aged woman from next door. She was holding a cigarette in one hand and a look of distaste was set on her face.

"Okay don't talk just listen, loudmouth,"

"Sharon-" started Greg exasperatedly, but the woman interrupted almost immediately.

"What the hell did I just say? Shut up!" Greg stopped talking reluctantly and waited for what was next. She began to speak again, "The deal is you play your crap music too loud and/or too often. The next time I hear that freak Manson blaring through the walls, I'm calling the cops who are going to bust your ass. Then you can sit in jail and I can live in happily ever after. Got that?"

"Please! You're to one who's yelling at your greasy boyfriend every night. I play my music, which is NOT crap, to drown that out," he snapped. He wouldn't usually be like this, but he was a little pissed off that it was Sharon at the door instead of Sara. Furthermore, she was wasting his time with this. She ignored him and said quite matter-of-factly that this was his "final warning" and strode away. He stood at the open door for a few minutes letting his anger subside. As he was closing the door, something stopped it and pushed it open again.

"Sorry Sara. I didn't see you there," he said as he let her in. "Welcome to my abode. Make yourself comfortable,"

She gave him a weak smile and stepped inside slowly. "Hey," she said as she peered around his apartment. He sat down on the couch and gestured for her to follow, which she did.

"So, is there anything you needed to talk about?" he asked her in his best I'm-here-for-you voice.

"Nothing specific, really. I just wanted to talk about something besides work, and you're really fun to be around,"

He grinned and blushed a little. That was probably one of the nicer things she had ever said to him. "Well, I'm here for your entertainment," he said and smiled. There was a long silence after that in which Greg tried thinking of things to talk about with no success. He was growing more nervous by the minute and Sara never took her eyes off him.

"Greg," she said suddenly causing him to look up at her. She continued still never moving her gaze from him. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately,"

That last remark took him by surprise. _What? _He thought growing really confused and tried to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"What?" he said finally, not able to think of anything else to say.

"You," she said almost seductively. At this point, Greg had pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. "You're cute and smart… and funny," she said moving closer to him with each word. _Yeah, this is definitely a dream. Damn it._ He sat waiting and preparing himself for the awakening and for the disappointment he would no doubt feel.

As her lips brushed against his, his swore his body had turned into jello and his hands were shaking a bit. She began to kiss him more passionately and slid her finger into his hair. He wasn't waking up, and this was way too real to be a dream. He was so utterly confused right now. This couldn't be Sara doing this, and yet it was. When he felt her hands gripping the bottom of his shirt, he pulled away.

"Sara, wait. What are doing? This is too fast… I just…I think-"

"Don't think," she said and began to kiss him again. He closed his eyes and raised his hand to her head. She began tugging at his shirt and his mind snapped back in gear again.

"Sara… what about work? We can't,"

"Forget work. I know you want this," she said staring at him determined. She was right. He wanted to be with her. It's what he'd wanted for years, but he couldn't help worrying about what it would be like at work and how fast she was going; way too fast. They had only gone on one date. But, as her lips met his yet again, the thoughts on his mind melted away. He couldn't resist any longer.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

He opened his eyes groggily and tried to remember why he was sleeping on the couch. As the memories came rushing back, he sat up and looked around for Sara. He saw her standing near the door, presumably getting ready to leave. When she saw him she looked at him poker-faced as she grabbed her coat. Yet again, he was confused.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home" she said flatly as she put on her coat.

"…Why?" he asked her, starting to feel a bit hurt that she was just going to leave, and without saying goodbye at that. She paused in front of the door and without turning around and said quietly,

"Because… I got what I wanted,"

She opened the door and walked out. As the door closed with a slam, he sat there alone, feeling much like he had just been disemboweled. This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. This was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced. He didn't know how Sara could ever do something like this, something so cruel. He knew what she had done, and it made him feel sick.

She had _used_ him.


	6. SiX

It felt like hours to him before he moved again and he could've sworn his apartment was colder than it had ever been, but in reality it was a little over room temp. He ran his hands over his face and felt sweat. Like the room, it felt cold. There were goose bumps on his arms. When he finally got up, he found himself heading to the bathroom, to the shower.

It helped a bit. He felt less nauseous, but his disgust was still fresh and he didn't think he'd get rid of it anytime soon. It wouldn't let him sleep. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and his mattress was suddenly hard and uncomfortable.

After about 2 hours he finally drifted into a light sleep. His last thought had been whether or not she was drunk… she could've been. It made him think he was a total asshole, but it almost made him feel better to think she was drunk… almost.

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

There was a familiar sound when he woke up. It was his cell phone buzzing against the wooden nightstand. Visibly irritated, he decided that was the most annoying sound he'd ever heard and had to restrain himself from just picking it up and whipping it against the wall. The sound of a shattering cell phone would be delightful to his ears at the moment.

Finally he reached over lazily and grabbed it off the small table. He flipped it open and heard Grissom on the other line.

"Greg, we need you at the lab now," Greg knew this was a perfect opportunity for a joke, but he wasn't in the mood. He glanced at the clock quickly. _Shit shit shit, is that the time!_ It was half an hour after shift started. He managed to stammer,

"Uh… Grissom, I'm really sorry. My alarm didn't go off. I'll be there in a few," He was dreading going to the lab. Things with Sara would be a complete mess. _That's what I get for being a damn moron with no self-control…_

He grabbed some jeans and a shirt that looked remotely clean and threw them on. He _hated _being late. It gave people the impression that he was some incompetent kid who couldn't tell his ass from a hole in the ground. He wouldn't have minded that much if he was back in the lab, but he was supposed to be a CSI now; Mr. Professional.

He ended up getting there 45 minutes late. It was pretty good considering when he woke up. But, he didn't have time to celebrate because he had just caught a glimpse of Sara walking towards to locker room. _This'll be loads of fun _he thought as he tried to pretend he hadn't noticed her.

She walked up to him and stood beside him, saying nothing. He still hadn't made eye contact and he knew she could probably see that he was shaking like a leaf. She cleared her throat, but he still couldn't look at her.

"You're late,"

"I noticed…"

"Well, come on. We gotta crack this case sooner or later, and I'd prefer sooner," with that she walked out of the room, on her way to the DNA lab, presumably.

God, was she pretending like nothing had happened? Using him was one thing, but just ignoring that fact that it happened was even crueler. He inhaled shakily. He decided he'd better just keep his cool. After all, she'd been depressed lately and it wouldn't be good for her right now to just confront it right away.

He walked down the hall to the DNA lab. As he entered the room, Sara greeted him with a smile. _Okay, not so depressed after all_. He gave her an annoyed look but she ignored it. That, or she simply didn't care enough to notice.

"Good news. I lifted a hair off one of the victim's shirts earlier, and it's not his. It's not his brother's either. Now we just have to try and see if we can trace that cement dust back to somewhere,"

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

"That went absolutely nowhere," said Sara glumly, "The type of cement used was Portland cement which is the most widely used material in construction. It seems like this case is nothing but dead ends,"

"Maybe not. We're interviewing a possible suspect today. The parents just called and said they know somebody who might want to do this. The name is Ingrid Dax. For some odd reason, the boys thought it would be a laugh to burn down her house a few weeks back and the Ayers admitted they paid her off not to say anything to the cops. This could've been a revenge killing. They're bringing her in right now, lucky for us."

That had to be the most he had said to her all day. He decided that this was his job, and that he should keep this professional. He'd talk to her when shift ended.

Sara was already on her way to the interrogation room, "This better lead _somewhere_,"

As they entered, Greg saw a tall blonde woman sitting at the table. She flashed a smile at them that that one could guess was supposed to be charming.

"Hello Ms. Dax," Sara said to her.

"Hey there" she replied, looking directly at Greg. He gave her a nod and sat down. There was a pause as they settled in.

"We're going to ask you a few questions,"

Ingrid nodded. She was facing Sara, but her eyes were still fixed on Greg. "Whatever you want,"

"Where were you two nights ago at 3AM?"

"Well, I don't know. I was probably asleep,"

"Could you try to remember?" asked Greg.

"Hmm… well, come to think of it, I was at that new bar up on Denver Drive. You know the place?"

"Yeah, I know the place. Can anyone confirm that you were there at 3AM?" he asked.

"…I was there alone. My boyfriend just broke up with me and I was kind of… drowning my sorrows,"

Sara shifted in her seat uncomfortably. It probably sounded familiar seeing as it was something she had done. Drowning her sorrows.

"And my house got burned down… it was just horrible,"

"And do you know exactly _who_ burned down your house, Ms. Dax?" snapped Sara. Ingrid became silent. She knew who burned down her house. Saying that it was the Ayers boys would not look good for her. It was pretty stupid of her, bringing up the arson like that.

"Of course I don't know," Ingrid said tucking some of her hair behind her ear. As she did so, Greg noticed some redness on her arm.

"I see you have a rash," he said. She looked at him, confused. "Where do you work, Ms. Dax?"

"I'm in construction," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing that you work with cement?"

"Well, yeah," she said leaning back in her chair.

"So… you must've had an allergic reaction to the hexavalent chromium in the Portland cement you work with," he said to her, pleased by this discovery.

She paused for a few seconds, "Wow, cute _and_ smart," said Ingrid with a grin. Greg couldn't help but think he saw a bit of jealousy in Sara's eyes. Ingrid sat forward, "But I don't see what this has to do with the murders,"

Sara smiled at her "We never said anything about murders,"

_Busted._

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0o

The DNA from the hair on the victim's shirt matched Ingrid's DNA. She was going away for a long time. As Greg got his coat out of his locker, he was actually in a cheerful mood. The incident with Sara wasn't in his mind at all. That is, it wasn't till she walked into the room. Everything came back and his good mood was thwarted. He looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Good work," she said opening her locker. She had probably forgot all about the incident. _The incident_, is that what he was calling it now?

"Sara," he said, turning to her.

"What is it?" She was still sounding cheerful. He was growing very irritated. He simply looked at her half angry, half astounded that she was just ignoring everything.

He finally spoke, "What is your problem?"

Sara looked away nervously. _Finally getting to you? _he thought bitterly and before he could even stop himself, he was talking again.

"Seriously, what is you problem? Whether you like it or not, we _did_ have sex. How can you just be pretending nothing happened? I just… I can't understand you. I can't understand how you could use me like that. I'm your friend and I want to support you if you're going through something, but not like this,"

He stopped and looked up at her face. She was looking in the direction of the door with an almost terrified look on her face. He followed her gaze and saw Sophia standing at the door with her arms crossed. Greg shook his head and closed his locker door noisily. He pushed past Sophia before anyone could say anything.

Sara stood behind her locker door as she heard Sophia's heels clicking on the floor, traveling towards her. The sound stopped near her, but Sara was still pretending that something in her locker was incredibly interesting. Then she heard her voice. It was cold.

"Look, I don't know all of you very well. I shouldn't be sticking my nose into other people's business. But I will say this: Greg is just about the nicest guy I've ever met. If what he's saying is true, then what you did is like kicking a puppy. You just _don't_ do something like that,"

She heard her turn and walk away, but she stopped.

"I won't tell Grissom about this. But, whatever it is you're going through, work it out,"

With that she was gone. Sara slammed her locker shut and sat on the bench. She was genuinely surprised when she felt the tears sliding down her face.

**A/N: Cyeah, I so _did_ do research on cement. -proudly sits and gloats about how nerdily cool she is- So, alrighty. What're your thoughts on this? You know I love you, my dear sweet reviewers. –encouraging grin-**


End file.
